La Duquesa Turkesa
by Lapuntu
Summary: ¿Tiene algo que ver el título con la historia? En absoluto, pero sonaba bien. - Él y Ella son dos Turcos que compiten para conseguir un ascenso a rango superior. Narración sobre la vida diaria de un Turco en la Nueva Midgar. Género principal: Slice of life o Recuentos de la vida.
1. El Ascenso

Disclaimer: la saga Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix.

**PRÓLOGO**

Esta historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de dos personajes originales: Eru y Rui (la forma japonesa de pronunciar _Elle_ de "Ella" en francés, y _Lui_ de "Él" en italiano). Ambos trabajarían como Turcos en la Nueva Midgar posterior a los acontecimientos de Advent Children, así que me he tomado varias licencias para crear los sucesos.

Espero que a los que os gusten los Turcos tanto como a mí, disfrutéis de todo esto y no sufráis muchos ataquitos de vergüenza ajena, algo un poco difícil de evitar cuando se meten OCs y no te llegas a sentir identificado/a con ellos. He intentado que las narraciones de los protagonistas sean lo más inmersivas posible y podáis sentirnos medianamente identificados con uno u otro (Eru es más simplona, Rui es más retorcido).

Sin más, ¡os dejo con la historia!

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL ASCENSO**

**ERU – Miércoles 6:30PM**

Me dirigía a la empresa tras mi última misión. Apenas acabé el trabajo, recibí un mensaje diciendo que el Presidente quería verme. No había tenido tiempo ni para ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y mi blusa blanca estaba en parte teñida de un color carmín que no lograba ocultar con la chaqueta. Siempre solía dejar una muda de ropa en mi taquilla, en los vestuarios de la empresa, pero basta que no lo hagas una vez para que ese día la necesites.

…La buena noticia es que al menos hoy no era la encargada de escribir el informe de la misión. Thumbs up!

Los Turcos siempre hemos tenido la fama de encargarnos del trabajo sucio de la compañía. No obstante, mi trabajo no es para nada ése. Yo no me dedico a hacer daño (¡o al menos eso intento evitar!), pero sí muchos de los compañeros con los que voy a veces, así que es inevitable que de vez en cuando… me manche. No estoy orgullosa de ello... y no es que odie mi trabajo, pero ser granjera o cultivar mi propio huerto en medio del campo parece algo mucho más honrado y bonito. Ay, lo que daría por tener dinero para pagarme unas tierras por ahí…

• • •

Ya podía ver el edificio y leer el gran letrero: _Shin-Ra Electric Power Company_. Todavía no han podido cambiarle el nombre por un tema legal que desconozco. Es decir, hace ya muchos años que Shin-Ra dejó de proveer de energía eléctrica a la ciudad. Ahora la empresa se encarga de variedades, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ahora, entre otras cosas, tienen a toda una sección del laboratorio centrada en estudiar el geoestigma y cómo el agua de la iglesia de los suburbios lo ha podido curar. Variedades, como digo.

Para bien o para mal, no era la única que se acercaba al edificio un poco decaída. Mi compañero Rui, al que también habían llamado para la reunión, se encontraba apoyado en la muralla que rodeaba la empresa. Tenía mal aspecto.

–Tengo el estómago revuelto. El jefe quiere vernos a ti y a mí –dijo entre dientes y sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

–Espera, ¿sólo a nosotros? –Pregunté extrañada.

–Ajam.

–Eso suena mal…

No creo que me equivoque si digo que todos odiamos ir al despacho de algún jefe, y que el previo viaje en ascensor es como cruzar el mismísimo corredor de la muerte. Todos nos miramos con preocupación y suponemos que algo verdaderamente malo hemos tenido que hacer para que alguien tan importante y ocupado se quite unos minutos de tiempo por nosotros. ¡Terrorífico!

Afortunadamente, teniendo a Rui al lado no me sentía tan mal. Se veía el doble de nervioso y angustiado que yo. A veces tengo la sensación de que no debería haberse unido a los Turcos, siento que es un chico muy sensible.

Para los que vivan en una burbuja: actualmente, el Presidente de la corporación es Rufus Shinra. Mucho mejor que si lo comparamos con su anterior dueño, es decir, su propio padre. Rufus Shinra es bastante más… cómo decirlo… pues… es muy guapo, ¿no? Aunque supongo que eso no es razón suficiente para caerte bien.

A diferencia de su padre, Rufus Shinra consideró que un líder sólo se ganaría el respeto por medio de mano dura, siendo un hombre temido. Debido a esto, entre los trabajadores, su subida al poder se ganó el nombre del "reinado del terror" o algo así. Digamos que, aunque todos los Turcos llevan a cabo sus órdenes a rajatabla (poderoso caballero es Don Dinero), no le tienen mucho aprecio.

Aun así, de todo esto hace ya varios años. En lo personal creo que el Presidente ha cambiado y no deberíamos seguir juzgándolo por acciones del pasado. Ha crecido, es más maduro y… bueno, yo nunca he sido muy objetiva en lo que respecta a él. ¡Mejor no hacerme mucho caso!

• • •

Tras un interminable viaje en ascensor hasta el último piso del edificio, nos encontramos frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho. Pude escuchar a Rui suspirando varias veces por el camino.

–Rui, si lo que te inquieta es que nos despidan… la verdad, dudo que lo hagan. Nos habrían enviado una carta y ya, ¿no crees? –Dije en un raro intento de tranquilizarlo, y de tranquilizarme a mí misma también.

–No me inquieta que me despidan, sino su mirada. No me gusta cuando se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos –no sabía muy bien qué quería decir con eso.

–Lo dices como si te hubiese llamado a su despacho muchas veces.

–Sólo una.

Nada más llamar a la puerta y abrir, vimos a Scarlet acompañando al Presidente. Todavía desconozco su actual labor en Shin-Ra, pero siendo una mujer rubia extremadamente atractiva es posible que se tratase de algún tipo de secretaria.

–Luego nos vemos, Scarlet –dijo el Presidente al momento de vernos.

La mujer nos miró de arriba abajo mientras se marchaba con sus característicos andares presuntuosos.

–No esperaba veros tan pronto –continuó Rufus Shinra mientras dirigía su mirada a mi blusa–. Vaya, un día ajetreado por lo que parece.

Casi había olvidado que tenía la blusa manchada de sangre. De nuevo intenté, inútilmente y muy nerviosa, tapar las manchas con la chaqueta.

–Por vuestras caras imagino que desconocéis la razón por la que os he convocado, ¿me equivoco? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla–. He estado leyéndome vuestros expedientes e informes de estos últimos meses y, al parecer, de vuestra especialización, sois los Turcos con mejores resultados. Enhorabuena.

Me sonrojé, no sólo por el cumplido que habíamos recibido del mismísimo Presidente, sino porque recordé lo mal que salía en la foto que usaron para mi expediente. Debería haberla cambiado cuando tuve oportunidad… El lado positivo es que la reunión, aun habiendo empezado mal, comenzaba a mejorar.

–Sin rodeos: valoro en gran medida vuestro trabajo y esfuerzo, y me siento en la obligación de recompensároslo. Por esto mismo, me gustaría ascenderos y colocaros así directamente bajo mi mando… –vaciló un poco antes de seguir–. Claro que, esto no es algo que pueda hacer así sin más.

Se colocó delante de su escritorio y se apoyó de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados.

–Os ofrezco un contrato de prueba exactamente igual al primero que firmasteis en su día al entrar en la compañía, con la diferencia de que el puesto que ocuparíais ahora sería el de Turco de rango superior. En este caso cada uno seréis instruidos por un mentor, uno de los Turcos que trabajan directamente bajo mi mando. Una vez el período de prueba haya concluido, él se encargará de decidir si sois aptos o no para este trabajo.

Con esto último a Rui sólo le faltaba hiperventilar. No sé si estaba nervioso aún por estar frente a Rufus Shinra, o porque nos habían ofrecido un posible ascenso a un puesto de gran importancia.

–¿Tenéis alguna pregunta u objeción? ¿Os interesa o por el contrario preferís dejarlo y seguir en el puesto en el que estáis? No tengo ningún problema con la gente que no quiere… crecer.

–Yo… tengo una pregunta –dijo Rui–. Pensé que sólo había cuatro Turcos bajo su mando porque querría un círculo pequeño de personas de confianza. ¿Por qué iba a querer a más gente?

–Intento ampliar la cuadrilla. No es algo que deba importarte –respondió el Presidente con una sonrisa pero con un tono algo cortante–. Si os parece bien entonces, dejadme que os dé estas tarjetas. Serán vuestra identificación a partir de ahora, así que no las perdáis. Id al Departamento de Investigación y Asuntos Generales del noveno piso, primer pasillo al fondo y a la izquierda. Allí tendréis que enseñarles las tarjetas y Tseng os dará los contratos para que los firméis. Las demás dudas que tengáis os las resolverá él mismo.

En las tarjetas aparecía nuestra foto, nombre, especialización y número de identificación, así como el nombre de nuestro mentor. En mi caso resultó ser Rude.

–Ahora si no os importa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Tras despedirnos, salimos rápidamente de la oficina. Escuché a Rui suspirar por decimocuarta vez en el día.

–Me voy a morir –dijo.

–Oye, cálmate –respondí riendo–. Igual con los nervios no te has dado cuenta de que casi nos han ascendido.

Saqué la tarjeta de mi bolsillo y la miré bastante ilusionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras nos dirigíamos de vuelta al ascensor.

–Ascenso y ascensor se parecen mucho –susurré. Rui frunció el ceño.

**RUI – Miércoles 2:00PM**

Menuda mierda. El cielo está siempre encapotado. Aún dura la contaminación.

–¡Por favor, no me hagas más daño! –Suplicaba.

Las calles están llenas de niños huérfanos, pequeños sacos de enfermedades que se agarran a ti en cuanto pasas por su lado para ver si les das un cacho de pan. Las personas como Rufus nos intentan hacer creer que todo lo que ocurre es culpa nuestra y que debemos trabajar para mejorar el mundo. Se cagan sobre nosotros y encima nos piden que les limpiemos el culo.

–¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! ¡No sé nada más! ¡Por favor!

Le di un último golpe en la cabeza con la barra neutralizadora, acallando sus gritos.

–Pues claro que no sabes nada –dije.

Me senté a su lado y me encendí un cigarrillo.

Cobro una verdadera miseria para lo duro que es mi trabajo a veces. Me piden que vaya a sitios y me quede detrás de cajas escuchando a personas con corbata hablar de cosas. ¿Acaso no es más fácil ir directamente y preguntarles? Este hombre por ejemplo me ha atendido súper bien y me ha dicho todo lo que sabía. Así da gusto trabajar, pero si tengo que ceñirme a las normas… A ver qué escribo hoy en el informe.

• • •

Cuando llegué a casa, nada más entrar puse todo mi modelito manchado de sangre a lavar. Mientras tanto me preparé algo de comer con lo poco que había en la despensa (que cabe decir, la gran mayoría estaba caducado o directamente podrido). Un poco de arroz con una lata de algún tipo de carne en una salsa espesa.

No es que haya gozado de muy buena vida antes de llegar a la Nueva Midgar, pero desde luego he comido cosas mejores que cualquiera de las porquerías que venden aquí. La mayoría se me acaba caducando por el mismo asco que me da comer. Incluso la comida de los restaurantes sabe mal. No sé si es problema de la contaminación, pero se suponía que esta ciudad estaba mejorando. A veces voy a casa de mi hermana, que tiene varios productos de importación de Wutai. Creo que ésas son las únicas veces que como bien en todo el mes.

Me senté frente al portátil y mientras comía me puse a escribir el informe de la misión. Una idea muy simple pero escrita con muchas palabras innecesarias, algo que le encanta a la empresa.

• • •

Había terminado y me disponía a acostarme un rato cuando recordé que el jefe quería vernos hoy. Así que nada, a coger otro traje. Será por trajes, ¿verdad? Con el dineral que me pagan puedo permitirme comprar hasta tres uniformes completos. Una locura.

Afortunadamente, el edificio de la corporación quedaba medianamente cerca de mi casa (aunque eso no impide que llegue tarde todos los días). Por el camino empecé a arrepentirme de haber almorzado esa lata de carne en salsa…

–¡Rui! –Mi hermana acababa de llegar a la entrada del edificio–. ¿Qué haces aquí parado? ¿No entras? ¿Te encuentras mal?

–Tengo el estómago revuelto. El jefe quiere vernos a ti y a mí –dije sin dejar de mirar al suelo. ¿Era eso una jodida hormiga voladora? Odio los insectos.

–Espera, ¿sólo a nosotros?

–Ajam.

–Eso suena mal… –dijo llevándose las uñas a la boca. Solía mordérselas inconscientemente cuando estaba preocupada.

El despacho del jefe estaba en la planta más alta del edificio. El suertudo tiene unas vistas espectaculares… o eso diría si las vistas de esta ciudad mereciesen un mínimo la pena de ver.

El viaje en ascensor se me hizo eterno. Me dolía tanto la barriga por la basura que acababa de comer y tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, que no podía dejar de suspirar. Los suspiros son como el preludio de las arcadas, y lo último que quiero es mancharme también este traje. ¡Maldita sea, esto debería pagarlo la empresa!

–Rui, si lo que te inquieta es que nos despidan… la verdad, dudo que lo hagan. Nos habrían enviado una carta y ya, ¿no crees? –Dijo mi hermana con un extraño tono de tranquilidad.

–No me inquieta que me despidan, sino… es su mirada. No me gusta cuando se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos –respondí. Un poco por decir algo.

Rufus es de los que antes de responderte a algún comentario, se quedan mirándote fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa, como psicoanalizándote o intentando ponerte nervioso para que te rompas por dentro. Supongo que es una técnica genial para pillar a mentirosos y hablar con gente de su círculo, pero para una conversación de mierda como la que tendrá con unos Turcos de bajo rango como nosotros, pues… Bien se lo podría ahorrar.

–Lo dices como si te hubiese llamado a su despacho muchas veces –respondió ella.

–Sólo una.

Nada más entrar en su despacho nos encontramos con Scarlet. Sé que antes del meteorito, Scarlet se encargaba del tema de armamentística y máquinas, pero ahora… supongo que de dar el braguetazo con el jefe y mirar mal a todo el que se le acerque.

La charla con Rufus se resumió en mucha palabrería y algo de un período de prueba para ascendernos. Algo de que iba a darnos un contrato igual que al anterior y…

Carne en salsa. Ughhh…

–¿Tenéis alguna pregunta u objeción? ¿Os interesa o por el contrario preferís dejarlo y seguir en el puesto en el que estáis? No tengo ningún problema con la gente que no quiere… crecer –por la forma de decirlo, claramente sí lo tenía.

–Yo… tengo una pregunta –dije–. Pensé que sólo había cuatro Turcos bajo su mando porque querría un círculo pequeño de personas de confianza. ¿Por qué iba a querer a más gente?

Este tipo o se cree que es más inteligente de lo que realmente es, o se cree que nací ayer. Mi hermana y yo tenemos la misma especialización y, repito, somos hermanos. No nos va a coger a los dos por muy buenos que seamos. Además, las cuadrillas o parejas de compañeros de trabajo tienen rotundamente prohibidas las relaciones románticas o de parentesco. Por la misma razón nunca hemos llegado a coincidir en ninguna misión.

Este hombre sólo quiere ver el mundo arder, me cago en la…

Después de un poco más de palabrería, nos entregó las tarjetas de identificación. Mi mentor iba a ser Reno.

–Me voy a morir –dije tras salir del despacho de Rufus. Por suerte ya no tenía arcadas, pero me dolía el estómago como nunca antes.

Mi hermana se sacó del bolsillo la tarjeta y la miró con cierta admiración.

–Ascenso y ascensor se parecen mucho –susurró.

Ojalá pudiese sentirme tan feliz como ella lo parecía en ese momento.


	2. Mis Nuevos Compañeros

Disclaimer: la saga Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix.

**CAPÍTULO 2: MIS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

**ERU – Miércoles 7:10PM**

Bajamos unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar al departamento de aquellos cuatro Turcos. No entiendo muy bien porqué si son tan importantes, están en un piso intermedio en lugar de estar justo debajo del despacho de Rufus Shinra… Pero en fin, cuando construyeron de nuevo el edificio, decidieron hacerle muchos cambios.

Rui dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta del despacho y una voz femenina nos dijo que pasáramos.

Los departamentos de los Turcos suelen ser lugares muy organizados. Normalmente tenemos muchísimo papeleo que hacer, así que procuramos tenerlo todo siempre en su sitio. Realmente puedes meterte en un gran problema si pierdes algún documento medianamente importante. Pensé que en este aspecto Rui sería la excepción, pero nada más cruzar la puerta me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. ¡Estos Turcos lo tenían todo hecho un desastre!

–Anda, novatos… –dijo Reno, el Turco de cabello rojo fuego–. ¿Qué os traéis por aquí?

Le eché un vistazo a mi compañero Rui y acto seguido le enseñé a Reno mi tarjeta. Por el momento en la sala sólo estaban él y Elena.

–Me llamo Eru y él es Rui. El Presidente nos dijo que viniésemos aquí a firmar nuestros contratos de prueba.

Reno cogió mi tarjeta y la miró con incredulidad. Rui y yo nos miramos, por alguna razón parecía no creerse lo que decíamos.

–Mmm… Sales un poco mal en la foto, ¿no? –Dijo mirándome y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me sonrojé al instante y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada. ¡Sabía que salía mal!

–¡No seas malo, Reno! –Le espetó la única chica del grupo–. Perdónale, a veces hace muchas bromas así. Mi nombre es Elena, encantada de conoceros. Tseng vendrá en unos minutos con vuestros contratos. Me ha dicho que estos de aquí son vuestros escritorios. Esperad un momento…

Se levantó y se dirigió a un par de mesas. Apartó los montones de papel que había por encima y nos miró.

–Lo siento, está todo hecho un desastre, pero podéis poner vuestras cosas por aquí –terminó de decir, volviendo a sentarse en su sitio y a dedicar su atención a unos documentos.

Reno me devolvió la tarjeta y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

–Lo siento, me estaba quedando contigo –me dijo–. ¡Te has puesto muy roja!

Aparté la mirada avergonzada, sin saber qué decir. Él se dirigió entonces a Rui.

–Si no me equivoco… ¿Rui era? Yo me encargo de ti, ¿no?

Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando escuché a alguien hablar justo detrás de mí:

–Y yo me encargo de ti –dijo esa voz casi de ultratumba. Cuando me giré me di cuenta de que era Rude, que venía acompañado de Tseng–. Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Ambos entraron en la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Tseng apenas nos miró y se dirigió a una mesa a dejar otro montón de papeles, mientras luego se dirigía a nosotros con lo que parecían ser nuestros contratos.

–Mi nombre es Tseng, encantado. Supongo que vosotros sois Rui y Eru, pero por mera seguridad me gustaría que me enseñaseis vuestras identificaciones, por favor –cogió nuestras tarjetas y las miró detenidamente, luego se dirigió a mí–. ¿Ésta eres tú?

Escuché a Reno reírse a carcajadas mientras yo me tapaba parte de la cara con las manos. Ojalá hubiese ido a Administración en su día a pedirles que me cambiaran la foto. Qué vergüenza...

Tseng se encogió de hombros y nos devolvió las tarjetas.

–De acuerdo, éstos son vuestros contratos. Leedlos detenidamente y, si tenéis alguna duda, preguntadme. Tenéis que rellenar algunos campos, intentad que no se os pase ninguno y firmad al final de cada hoja. Cuando terminéis, me los entregáis… –cuando nos entregó los papeles se fijó en mi blusa–. Oye, ¿eso es sangre? Espero que no hayas ido así a ver al Presidente.

La conversación con Tseng me estaba poniendo incluso más nerviosa que la reunión con Rufus Shinra. Parecía ser un hombre mucho más estricto y serio de lo que decía la gente.

–No, le sangró la nariz de camino aquí –dijo mi compañero Rui, mintiendo.

–Bueno, pues cuidado con eso –terminó de decir Tseng.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestros nuevos escritorios y nos pusimos a leer los contratos. Había mucha palabrería y mucha información similar que rellenar constantemente. Busqué la parte del documento en la que se explicaba qué pasaría si no pasábamos la fase de prueba y por fin la encontré, entonces me dirigí a la mesa de Tseng:

–Perdone –él me hizo un gesto para que siguiese hablando, aunque seguía mirando unos papeles–. Aquí pone que, si no pasamos el período de prueba, volveremos a nuestros puestos originales a menos que los mentores consideren lo contrario. ¿Por qué… iban a considerar lo contrario?

–La dificultad y riesgo de las misiones varían dependiendo del rango en el que estéis –Tseng levantó la mirada–. Vais a enfrentaros a situaciones muy distintas de las que estáis acostumbrados, os vais a encontrar nuevos retos. Podéis afrontar los retos y fallar, lo cual es humano y comprensible, e indicaría que simplemente no estáis al nivel que se os exige; o también podéis simplemente evadir vuestra responsabilidad, poniendo conscientemente en riesgo al grupo o… un millón de situaciones por el estilo, y en ese caso habréis fallado como Turco. Si falláis como Turcos, seréis despedidos. Espero que lo entiendas así.

–No te preocupes por eso, novata. Sigue trabajando como hasta ahora y todo irá bien –añadió Reno–. Antes teníais a otro Turco que se encargaba de ver cómo ibais en las misiones, si se cumplían o no y toda la pesca. Ahora es exactamente igual, pero con dos atractivos y fornidos mentores en su lugar.

Reí ante su comentario y me dirigí de nuevo a mi sitio. Al cabo de varios minutos, terminé de leer todas las cláusulas y rellenar el contrato. Se lo entregué a Tseng y me percaté de que Rui acababa de entrar en la sala. ¿En qué momento había salido…?

–Bien, supongo que ya podemos hablar de nuestra próxima misión –dijo Tseng.

–¿Cómo? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Se quejó Reno.

–Técnicamente es para el viernes de la semana que viene, pero tenemos que ir preparando varias cosas ya. Y tranquilos, es aquí mismo en la ciudad. También tengo que decir que va a ser una verdadera prueba de fuego para Eru.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –Volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

–Es una misión un poco diferente a las demás, casi un favor personal por parte del Presidente.

Estábamos todos expectantes.

–La hija de un amigo muy importante suyo va a dar un concierto el viernes de la semana que viene. Es una idol, así que baila y canta y tiene muchísimos fanáticos detrás de ella, para que nos entendamos. Parece ser que ese amigo participa en unos negocios un tanto turbios que no se especifican por aquí, y se han oído rumores de que van a sabotear el concierto para secuestrar a su hija –revisó los documentos mientras hablaba–. Hay mucho secretismo en torno a esta familia, así que no se especifica mucho, pero básicamente tenemos que dar con los saboteadores en caso de que los haya.

–¿Y no sería mejor cancelar el concierto? Quiero decir, si sabe que van a hacerle daño… –preguntó Elena.

–Llevan tiempo siendo acosados con amenazas y rumores del estilo. Quieren dar con este grupo de personas y eliminar el problema de raíz. Es comprensible, aunque me sorprende que apenas se den datos al respecto.

–¿Te sorprende? –Añadió Reno algo molesto y cruzándose de brazos–. ¡Si siempre vamos a ciegas! Llevamos meses con misiones del tipo: se supone que, parece que, la gente piensa que, se rumorea que… Estoy a un par de misiones más de pirarme de aquí e irme a trabajar de cazafantasmas. Total, es igual y seguro que me pagarían más…

–La empresa no está en su mejor momento, Reno –dijo Rude llevándose una mano a la nuca–. Es normal que se acepten más misiones así… supongo.

–Y bueno, ¿qué tiene que ver mi… compañera, en todo esto? –Preguntó Rui impacientemente.

Tseng hojeó las páginas hasta dar con unas concretas y se dirigió a mí.

–Tu trabajo será hacerte pasar por ella –me enseñó una foto de la chica–. Te prepararás toda la semana en la sala de acondicionamiento, como imagino que haces siempre, y ese viernes irás acompañada de su manager a la sala por la puerta trasera, llegando hasta el backstage. Allí te negarás a que te toquen los maquilladores, puesto que ya irás supuestamente arreglada, y darás el concierto. Tanto lo que dirás antes de empezar el show como la música será playback, así que basta con que te muevas y gesticules como ella lo haría. Te daremos un dispositivo para que puedas estar comunicada con nosotros en todo momento y... Sí, básicamente, ése es el resumen de tu papel en la misión –tras terminar de hablar me entregó los documentos que me correspondían.

Estaba acostumbrada a ir a la sala de acondicionamiento. Esto es un área subterránea del edificio a la que vamos los de mi especialización, es decir, los espías o infiltrados, a prepararnos y a formarnos según el papel que tengamos que adoptar. Todo esto con ayuda de un instructor especialista en la materia, claro. En mi caso he hecho ya varios papeles de poca importancia: repartidora, vendedora de artículos a domicilio, guardia de seguridad… etc. Incluso una vez me hicieron trabajar como actriz de crisis. Aun así, es la primera vez que tenía que hacer un papel tan concreto e importante.

–No sabía que ser carne de cañón fuese un trabajo –dijo Reno, más molesto que antes.

–Está bien, ¡no pasa nada! –Dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto–. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

–Mako, su nombre es Mako –respondió Tseng–. Sinceramente nunca he oído hablar de ella, aunque yo desconozco bastante cómo va el mundo de la música estos días.

Lo cierto es que a ninguno de los presentes nos sonaba el nombre de Mako. Debía ser una joven promesa o algo por el estilo. Es posible que ese viernes fuese incluso su debut como artista.

–En cuanto a Rui –continuó Tseng–. Eru irá con una mascarilla, así que tú, haciéndote pasar por uno de los maquilladores, evitarás a toda costa que la toquen. Nadie debe saber quién es excepto su manager, que ya estará informada al respecto.

Se levantó y le entregó a cada uno los documentos con la información básica de la misión.

–Echadle un ojo si queréis esta noche. Todavía no me han llegado los planos del lugar, así que no podemos hacer estrategias por el momento. Lo que sí sé es que el backstage conecta sólo con el escenario y con la puerta trasera del edificio, y ese área estará cubierta exclusivamente por ti –dijo mirando a Rui.

Tseng dio por terminada la reunión y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio. Reno se levantó y se estiró mientras bostezaba, luego sonrió y dijo:

–Hey, ¿qué os parece si nos tomamos unas cervezas en el 7th Heaven?

–Eso suena bien –respondió Rude.

–Id sin mí, chicos. Aún estoy terminando el informe de la última misión –dijo Elena tras suspirar.

–Deja que lo termine yo, Elena, que llevas todo el día con informes–le dijo Tseng–. Será mejor que vayas con ellos y te evadas un poco o mañana no vas a rendir.

Elena estuvo negándose, pero al final el moreno la convenció. Ni Rui ni yo habíamos estado nunca en ese lugar, así que fuimos con bastante curiosidad.

• • •

El lugar nos pillaba un poco lejos de la oficina (y aún más de mi casa), pero pudimos llegar sin problemas. Una vez allí nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos libre.

Si tuviese que definir la Nueva Midgar con un adjetivo, probablemente sería… triste. Es todo gris y oscuro. Este bar a pesar de que su nombre indicase algo maravilloso, era más de lo mismo. Todo estaba hecho de metal, madera oscura y otros materiales algo tristones. Siempre he pensado que algo de color le vendría muy bien a esta ciudad, algo como en Wutai.

Al poco tiempo nos atendió una mujer morena. No sé si era la camarera o la encargada del local, puesto que no había más gente atendiendo aparte de ella.

–Buenas noches, ¿qué vais a tomar? –Preguntó, sonriente.

El bar estaba bastante lleno a esas horas, así que apenas nos pudo dedicar tiempo. Cuando se marchó, vi cómo Reno le pegaba codazos a Rude mientras sonreía. No sé si me había perdido alguna broma.

Estuvimos un rato bebiendo y hablando de cosas del trabajo, nada muy interesante.

–¿Creéis que el Presidente y esa tal Mako tienen algo? –Preguntó Elena.

–En teoría le hacía un favor al padre de ella, ¿no? –Respondió Reno–. No sé, en las fotos se ve como muy infantil. No veo a Rufus Shinra con una chica de ese tipo. Sobre todo teniendo a Scarlet al lado, que menuda es…

–Sí, es muy desagradable, ¿verdad? –Solté sin pensar, arrepintiéndome al momento de haber dicho eso frente a los que aún eran unos desconocidos para mí.

–Sí, muy desagradable… Uf, extremadamente desagradable –respondió Reno sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos, dándome la razón–. ¿A que sí, Rude?

–Reno, por favor… –susurró Rude con una mano tapándose la boca, intentando ocultar lo que parecía una sonrisa. El pelirrojo rió.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de algo cuando Elena, con unas copas ya de más y una sonrisa maliciosa, me agarró del brazo acercándome a ella con suavidad.

–Oye, y tú… ¿formabas parte de algún club de fans cuando estabas en la academia?

En la academia había varios clubs de fans formados por chicas que idolatraban a algún Turco o al mismísimo Rufus Shinra. El club más popular sin duda era el de Reno. Se ve que muchísimas novatas han intentado ligar con él, pero él siempre ha ido dando largas. Al parecer no quiere líos con compañeras del trabajo.

–¡No! No, claro que no –respondí un poco avergonzada.

Alguna vez me había asomado al de Rufus Shinra, pero sentía que violaba su intimidad. Esas chicas no tenían límite y hacían lo que fuera para conseguir información. Recuerdo además cuando hacían subastas secretas de cosas que se había dejado el Presidente por ahí…

Yo conseguí un bolígrafo suyo.

Ay, prefiero no recordarlo. Me avergüenzo mucho de ello…

–¿Tú sí has formado parte de alguno? –Le pregunté.

–¡No! Por supuesto que no… Yo… tampoco –respondió algo cortada y con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía no decir la verdad, aunque supongo que yo también estaba mintiendo. A pesar de que Elena me esté cayendo bien, había ciertas cosas que aún no podría confiarle… y este pasado oscuro era una de ellas.

Se estaba haciendo algo tarde, así que pedimos la última ronda de bebidas antes de irnos.

–¿Y qué tal vuestros días en la academia? –Preguntó Reno–. En comparación a nosotros, vosotros sois prácticamente nuevos en la empresa, ¿no? Las cosas deben haber cambiado un montón.

–Algo así –respondió Rui–. Ahora se apuntan sólo los que quieren. Antes era un servicio obligatorio para ciertas personas, ¿no?

–Sí, a mí me obligaron a entrar. Ahora podría salir si me diese la gana, pero ya me he acostumbrado a este modo de vida –respondió el pelirrojo dando un trago a su cerveza.

–Las personas que se unen ahora son… un poco peligrosas –añadí.

Al poco rato dejamos el tema. Era algo un poco turbio como para hablarlo en ese momento. Los días en la academia no fueron muy buenos, ése fue el resumen.

• • •

Ya eran las 11 y media de la noche cuando llegué a mi casa. Vivo en un minúsculo piso de esos que constan de una pequeña habitación con un microscópico baño incluido. No recibo visitas a menos que venga Rui a celebrar alguna cosa, así que realmente nunca he sentido la necesidad de vivir en un sitio más grande.

Cuando pasé por delante del baño y me vi reflejada en el espejo, me di cuenta de que seguía usando la misma sucia y maloliente blusa. Había ido a beber con mis nuevos compañeros aún con la ropa manchada de sangre… De verdad, ¿cómo puedo ser tan despistada? ¡Debería haberme venido directamente a casa!

Eché la ropa sucia en un cesto. Esa sangre iba a costar mucho quitarla, pero los vecinos me matarían si ponía la lavadora a estas horas (problemas de tenerla en la zona común), y corría el riesgo de caer muerta de sueño si me ponía a lavarla a mano…

Ah… ¡Seguro que el Presidente nunca ha tenido que preocuparse de estas cosas!

Me puse cómoda y me tumbé en la cama, dispuesta a ver los vídeos que hubiese de Mako en la red. Encontré varios de ella practicando el baile de lo que, suponía, eran sus propias canciones.

Sin darme cuenta, acabé quedándome dormida.

**RUI – Miércoles 7:10PM**

Una vez llegamos al departamento de los Turcos, a mi hermana pareció pillarle por sorpresa ver tanto desorden. Había papeles repartidos por todas las esquinas. A ella siempre le ha costado creer que el propio caos pueda estar bien organizado.

Nos presentamos y Elena comenzó a hacer un poco de sitio en unos escritorios para dejárnoslos.

–Lo siento, está todo hecho un desastre, pero podéis poner vuestras cosas por aquí.

Me acerqué a una de las mesas y vi que estaba llena de polvo y migas. Además, se percibía una capa de grasa en las teclas del teclado. Una cosa es que algo esté patas arriba y otra cosa es que esté sucio, y esto último sí que me parece inaceptable. Qué puto asco.

–¿Alguien ha usado esta mesa antes? –Pregunté intentando sonar normal, aunque me estaban dando náuseas sólo de pensar en el guarro que hubiese trabajado aquí.

–Sí, a veces gente de la misma planta que tiene problemas con sus ordenadores –respondió Elena amablemente, sin dejar de mirar sus documentos–. Ya sabes, en ocasiones es mejor cambiarte un momento de ordenador que esperar a que el tuyo vuelva a funcionar.

–Ya… Qué bien… tener tantos ordenadores… –dije mientras sacaba un pañuelo de papel de mi bolsillo e intentaba limpiar un poco.

–Si no me equivoco… ¿Rui era? Yo me encargo de ti, ¿no? –Escuché decir a Reno.

Le iba a responder justo cuando entraron Rude y Tseng en la oficina. Este último nos entregó los contratos e hizo su papel de señor estricto y perrito faldero de Rufus, pagándolo con mi hermana por las manchas de sangre de su camisa.

–No, le sangró la nariz de camino aquí –dije.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se había manchado, pero aquí todos somos Turcos, ¿no? Es como sorprenderse de que un panadero esté manchado de harina.

Rellené el contrato tan rápido como pude, sin apenas leer nada de lo que estaba escrito (pues ya daba por hecho que vendíamos nuestra alma al diablo), y por una pequeña urgencia salí corriendo al baño. Es la primera vez que usaba el baño de esa planta y en la puerta de una de las cabinas había escrito… pues… una barbaridad acerca de Rufus, y algunas otras sobre Scarlet. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que en esa planta estaban los Turcos de rango medio y alto, los que se suponen que trabajan mejor y hacen más bien por la empresa y tal. Y tal.

Cuando terminé, me eché agua por toda la cara. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo encontrándome mal y con sudores fríos. La cosa al fin parecía haberse calmado en mi estómago… Hasta la próxima vez que me tocase comer, seguramente.

Nada más llegar de nuevo a la oficina, Tseng no perdió el tiempo y se puso a explicarnos de lo que iba nuestra primera misión. De ser la información cierta, una misión posiblemente suicida para Eru. Ella parecía estar conforme, en ese aspecto nunca ha tenido muchas luces.

• • •

Cuando terminamos, Reno nos propuso salir a un bar llamado 7th Heaven. A la salida, cuando picamos en el sensor de la puerta con nuestras antiguas tarjetas, recogí tanto la de mi hermana como la mía para entregarlas en Administración. Conocía a una de las chicas que solía estar en ventanilla.

–¿Ya te han ascendido? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Era una mujer de cabello castaño con tirabuzones hasta los hombros. En mi opinión era del montón, aunque tenía unos labios bonitos y unas pestañas rizadas. Lo malo es que usaba demasiados anillos y bisutería barata, junto con unas uñas falsas bastante largas y puntiagudas.

–No exactamente –respondí, escuchando el sonido de sus uñas traqueteando contra las teclas, haciendo algo en el ordenador–. ¿Tú no terminas ya? ¿Desde cuándo tenéis horario nocturno?

–Desde que los Turcos venís a las tantas a entregar tarjetas, por ejemplo –dijo visiblemente molesta aunque sin perder la sonrisa–. Ya hace mucho que nadie tiene horarios normales en esta empresa.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras más y me marché de vuelta con el grupo, camino al 7th Heaven. Por un momento pensé que no sería buena idea ir a beber habiendo tenido problemas con la comida hace unas horas, pero… ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a destrozar mi estómago.

• • •

Nos sentamos en una mesa que hacía esquina, un poco apartados de todo el barullo. Estuvimos un rato hablando de todo y de nada.

–¿Creéis que el Presidente y esa tal Mako tienen algo? –Preguntó Elena.

–En teoría le hacía un favor al padre de ella, ¿no? –Respondió Reno–. No sé, en las fotos se ve como muy infantil. No veo a Rufus Shinra con una chica de ese tipo. Sobre todo teniendo a Scarlet al lado, que menuda es…

–Sí, es muy desagradable, ¿verdad? –Dijo mi hermana. La expresión le cambió al momento por alguna razón.

–Sí, muy desagradable… Uf, extremadamente desagradable –respondió Reno sonriendo sarcásticamente. Estaba claro que no opinaba precisamente eso–. ¿A que sí, Rude?

–Reno, por favor… –susurró Rude algo avergonzado.

–¿Tú qué opinas, Rui? –Me preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No es mi tipo.

–A ver…, en cuanto a personalidad no la tocaría ni con un palo, pero, ¿físicamente? Físicamente es de diez –Reno parecía estar ya algo borracho mientras hablaba.

–A ti todas te parecen de diez –dijo Rude con una sutil sonrisa.

–¿Sabes…? Pues también es verdad –respondió el pelirrojo, dándole un trago a su bebida–. Pero eh, si no es Scarlet, ¿entonces cuál es tu tipo?

–Me gustan las personas más simples.

–¿Pero…? ¿Físicamente simples? ¿Personalidad simple…? –Parecía querer sacarme conversación a la fuerza.

–Todo simple –respondí ya un poco hastiado del tema.

–La simplicidad está bien –añadió Rude. Parecía estar mirando a la camarera.

La noche transcurrió de la misma forma: conversaciones banales que me provocaban cero interés. Me pregunté si seguiría saliendo con ellos las próximas veces. Me gustaría no hablar de trabajo cuando salgo a beber.

Nada más llegar a casa, saqué el otro conjunto del uniforme ya limpio y seco y lo coloqué sobre una silla. Luego me tiré sobre la cama.

Al fin… un día menos.


	3. El Primer Día

Disclaimer: la saga Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix.

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRIMER DÍA**

**ERU – Jueves 5:40AM**

De camino al trabajo. Hoy tenía que hacer un par de cosas: mudar todas mis pertenencias de la séptima planta a la novena, y dirigirme a la sala de acondicionamiento a conocer a mi instructor y trabajar en la misión de Mako. Me apena un poco tener que pasar toda la semana prácticamente aislada… la verdad es que quería conocer un poco a mis nuevos compañeros. Supongo que para la próxima.

Ya frente a la puerta de entrada al edificio intenté picar con mi nueva tarjeta, pero… ¡la puerta no se abría!

–Buenos días –decían todos mientras iban pasando por mi lado, picando con sus tarjetas y entrando sin problemas.

Me daba vergüenza pedirles ayuda para que avisasen a Administración del problema de mi tarjeta. No sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Por suerte había llegado bastante temprano, así que algún conocido aparecería de un momento a otro…, ¿verdad?

Me alejé de la puerta y me puse de cara a una pared, haciendo como que estaba distraída buscando algo en mi bolso. Al menos así no me vería tan sospechosa…, ¿VERDAD?

–¿No entras? –Escuché decir a una voz detrás de mí.

–¡Presidente! –Exclamé sorprendida tras girarme–. Yo… es que…

El último conocido con el que quería encontrarme en ese momento era probablemente Rufus Shinra, que además venía acompañado de un par de armarios empotrados. Imagino que cuando no estaban los cuatro Turcos, estaban esos dos intimidantes tipos.

–No me abre la tarjeta… –susurré sin dejar de mirar al suelo, avergonzada.

–¿Disculpa?

–La… la tarjeta, la que me dio usted ayer, no me abre la puerta.

–¡Oh, cierto! Tú eres la joven de ayer. A ver, déjame un momento…

Me cogió la tarjeta y la acercó al sensor. La puerta abrió a la primera.

–Vaya… –dijo el Presidente, sorprendido.

–¡L-le juro que a mí no me abría! Lo he intentado varias veces, de verdad… Qué vergüenza.

Notaba cómo la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. No sabía dónde esconderme. ¿Por qué me pasan siempre estas cosas?

Rufus Shinra se rió y me colocó la mano en la espalda, incitándome a entrar en el edificio.

–No te preocupes. Ya ha pasado varias veces eso de que la electrónica se intimide con mi presencia.

Reí nerviosamente a su comentario, aunque no tenía muy claro si lo decía en el mal sentido. A lo mejor otros Turcos ya han usado una excusa parecida para tapar algún problema, o para no ir a trabajar…

–Si vuelves a tener algún problema por el estilo –continuó diciendo mientras llamaba al ascensor–, asegúrate de llamar al telefonillo y explicarles la situación. Seguro que te abren la puerta y te ayudan a solucionar el problema que tengas con la tarjeta.

–El telefonillo… –susurré.

No había caído en que el edificio contaba con uno. Bastante lógico si te paras a pensarlo… ¡Estoy quedando fatal!

–Eso es. En fin, espero que tengas un día productivo –dijo dedicándome una sonrisa mientras entraba al ascensor y se cerraban las puertas.

Yo me quedé en el lobby frente a los ascensores, paralizada y avergonzada; pensando lo mucho que había metido la pata frente al Presidente. No sé qué sería peor, si haber dado la impresión de ser estúpida o la de ser una vaga incompetente.

Volví a llamar al ascensor. Aunque me sentía bastante mal, tenía que ponerme ya las pilas y hacer el traslado de mis cosas a mi nueva área de trabajo.

• • •

El traslado fue bastante rápido. Lo cierto es que apenas tenía nada en mi escritorio. Aparte de documentos y carpetas, lo único que tenía era un pequeño cactus (dicen que es bueno porque absorben no-sé-qué de las ondas de los ordenadores) y una figurita adorable de un Moguri que mueve constantemente la cabeza.

Tenía la esperanza de que al llegar a la novena planta, me encontraría con mis nuevos compañeros y tendría la oportunidad de charlar un poco más con ellos, pero por desgracia sólo se encontraba Elena. Ella estaba en su escritorio haciendo algo en el ordenador.

–¡Veo que eres madrugadora como yo! –Exclamó, sonriente.

–¿Todavía no han llegado los demás? –Respondí mirando la hora. Ya llevaban como 10 minutos de retraso.

–Tseng llegó hace un rato, pero está de reunión. En cuanto a los demás… –dijo mirando los escritorios de nuestros compañeros–. Ya los conocerás, siempre se les pegan las sábanas. Al principio Rude era muy puntual, pero creo que Reno lo está maleducando.

–Por como lo dices, pareciera que duermen juntos o algo así –reí.

Ella sonrió y, alzando las cejas, dio a entender algo como "eso nunca lo sabremos".

Me despedí de Elena y fui en dirección a los vestuarios del sótano para prepararme e ir a mi sala de acondicionamiento. Este sótano es un poco particular: está formado por varios pasillos, y en ellos se encuentran varias ventanas con cristales tintados que muestran el interior de las salas de acondicionamiento. Estos cristales sirven para que, de vez en cuando, si algún superior quiere pasar a ver si el personal está haciendo correctamente su trabajo, pueda supervisarlo sin miedo a intervenir en el entrenamiento. Tengo entendido que el mismo Presidente alguna vez se ha paseado por aquí.

Una vez preparada, llegué a mi sala, conocí al que sería mi instructor durante esa semana y me empezó a explicar lo que tendría que aprender: algunas coreografías y el lenguaje corporal que tenía esta nueva idol. Por suerte en general era todo bastante sencillo, los bailes no eran gran cosa (además eran sólo tres canciones) y el lenguaje corporal que tenía era bastante común de chicas que se esfuerzan por verse adorables. Más o menos, en el tiempo que tenía, creo que podría aprenderlo todo sin ningún problema.

• • •

Este primer día empezó siendo bastante duro. El instructor fue mucho más exigente de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Es la primera vez que tenía que encarnar la piel de una persona concreta, así que era también la primera vez que tenía que aprender a comportarme de una forma específica: que si mi forma de andar, mi forma de gesticular; e incluso aunque no era necesario, me obligó a hablar con el mismo tono y deje con el que hablaba ella (siendo aun así nuestras voces completamente distintas). Empecé a dar gracias de que fuesen sólo tres coreografías las que tenía que aprender, porque ya empezaba a verlo todo muy oscuro. ¡Incluso me obligó a hacer unos gestos sugerentes mientras bailaba!

–Está bien, hagamos una pausa para comer –dijo el instructor–. Me he tomado la libertad de sacarte un ticket con tu almuerzo. No comas nada más que esto, ¿me entiendes? A partir de ahora vas a tener que seguir una dieta muy estricta. A ver si logramos mejorar algo… –me miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de disgusto.

Cogí el ticket que me ofreció y lo miré. Nunca antes había pedido este número, así que no tenía ni idea de qué plato sería.

Estos tickets se sacan de una máquina que hay en el comedor y en la que se muestran distintos menús y, según el que elijas (y pagues), te darán un número u otro. Luego esto lo tienes que entregar al dependiente y él te dará la bandeja con la comida, como si fuese un restaurante de comida rápida.

–En 30 minutos te quiero ver aquí, ¿entendido?

Asentí y subí al segundo piso, donde estaba el comedor. Era la hora de comer para casi todo el mundo, así que cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera sentarme con mis nuevos compañeros.

Le entregué mi ticket al dependiente y unos pocos minutos después, me dio mi bandeja…

Un bol de arroz blanco.

Le miré de vuelta esperando que se hubiese olvidado de darme algo más.

–¿Siguiente? –Dijo el dependiente con un tono desagradable, dando a entender que había terminado conmigo.

Suspiré y me fui a la zona de las mesas con mi bandeja, sobre la cual se deslizaba el bol de arroz de un lado a otro. Demasiado grande para algo tan insignificante. ¡Al menos podría haber incluido una botellita de agua!

Por suerte vi a Reno, sentado con Rude y Elena, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. Era una mesa de cuatro.

–Hola –dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Elena, frente a Rude.

–¿Eh? ¿No vas a comer nada más? ¿Estás a dieta? –Preguntó Elena sorprendida mientras miraba mi bol de arroz.

Todos tenían bandejas llenas de diferentes boles y platos: sopas de varios tipos, arroz con algo más que sólo arroz; verduras o carne acompañada de ensalada; y distintos postres.

–A dieta forzosa –respondí haciendo un mohín–. Al parecer estoy demasiado gorda para hacer de Mako.

–¡Pero si te ves muy bien! –Exclamó Elena–. Quiero decir, tanto el cuerpo como la cara. Te me haces muy parecida a Mako, no sé a qué viene eso de la dieta…

–Sí, quitando esas arruguitas propias de la treintena, te ves tan joven y guapa como ella –añadió Reno.

Su comentario me puso especialmente triste. No sé si llamarlas arrugas, pero estaba empezando a notar unas muy sutiles marcas a los lados de los labios, de esas que salen por sonreír mucho y tener la piel seca.

–Pero si no tengo treinta años… –respondí bastante decaída.

–¡Sólo bromeaba! Toma algo más, para que no te desmayes en el entrenamiento –volvió a decir el pelirrojo mientras me pasaba las verduritas asadas de su plato–. No te tomes tan a pecho lo que te diga ese tipo. Tú síguele el rollo mientras estés aquí y luego en tu casa haz lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que aguantar una semana.

Las verduritas asadas están buenas. Sonreí al probar una de ellas, como si hiciese siglos que no comía nada tan rico.

–Gracias, Reno. Es la primera vez que me pisotean la autoestima para adaptarme a un papel. Ser idol tiene que ser una pesadilla... Sólo ha pasado un día y ya me han hecho sentirme fatal conmigo misma –dije mientras comenzaba a comer mi arroz.

–No sé mucho del tema –empezó a decir Elena–, pero tengo entendido que tienen unas agendas y rutinas diarias horribles. Tienen que trabajar mucho para verse talentosos y atractivos para su público.

–Pues los compadezco –dije–. No sé yo si está recompensado realmente el esfuerzo…

Terminamos la conversación de los idols y continuamos comiendo. Acababa de darme cuenta de que Tseng no estaba aquí, así que les pregunté la razón.

–Tseng rara vez come con nosotros –respondió Reno–. Normalmente está en alguna reunión o come con Rufus.

–Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Y Rui? –Preguntó Rude.

–Rui nunca suele comer aquí –respondí–. Tiene el estómago muy delicado y sigue su propia dieta y horario.

Continuamos hablando de distintos temas. Intenté hacer participar un poco a Rude en la conversación ya que estaba siempre muy callado, pero fueron unos intentos inútiles. Supongo que los demás ya sabían de qué iba la cosa y no le daban importancia.

La media hora se pasó bastante rápido. Ya sólo quedaban un par de minutos para volver a la sala de acondicionamiento, así que me despedí de mis compañeros y me marché corriendo. ¡Lo último que quería era una bronca por parte del instructor!

**RUI – Jueves 6:10AM**

Ya voy tarde, para variar. Al menos si me pregunta Tseng, podré mentirle diciendo que me entretuve recogiendo mis cosas de la séptima planta. Total, no creo que se ponga a mirar a qué hora picamos cada uno con la tarjeta.

Cuando llegué al edificio ya eran pasadas y cuarto. Por suerte no tenía prácticamente nada en mi escritorio (sólo documentos y un spray desinfectante para manos) y el traslado a la nueva oficina fue bastante rápido.

–Hey –dije tras pasar por la puerta cargando una caja de cartón con mis cosas.

–Colega, es tu primer día y ya has llegado tarde –dijo Reno sin mirarme y sentado con los pies sobre su mesa. Estaba haciendo un crucigrama o algo así.

Vi a Elena lanzándole una mirada de lo que parecía ser reproche.

–He estado ocupado recogiendo las cosas de mi escritorio –respondí.

–Tío, que te he visto entrar en el edificio –esta vez sí me miró–. Eran ya más de y cuarto.

Parecía mosqueado cuando claramente, si me vio entrar en el edificio, era porque él también había llegado tarde. La ironía. Menudo gilipollas.

–Mañana más te vale llegar aquí temprano –volvió a decir el pelirrojo zanjando la conversación.

Elena me hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que le quitase importancia a su comentario.

Coloqué las cosas rápidamente sobre mi nuevo escritorio y me fui corriendo a los vestuarios. De verdad era un coñazo no poder venir directamente con la ropa de entrenamiento…

Un entrenamiento que fue como todos los que he hecho hasta ahora. Tenía que aprenderme un papel genérico: el de maquillador. Más que nada era memorizar términos de cosas que en mi vida había usado; aprender a aplicar un maquillaje básico; y comportarme de una manera más "sassy" y extrovertida pues, según el instructor, todos los maquilladores eran así (aunque eso lo dudo bastante).

Me pregunto de qué forma se supone que iba yo a lucirme en la misión (y así ganarme el ascenso), si la que tiene el papel estrella es mi hermana…

• • •

Pasaron las horas. Estaba cansado ya de las cabezas de mentira y los papeles sobre los que tenía que pintar distintos estilos de maquillaje. ¡Ni siquiera iba a maquillar a nadie en la misión! Tseng dijo que EVITASE que maquillasen a mi hermana. Creo que aprender técnicas de evasión habría sido algo más lógico que estas clases, ¿no?

–Vamos a hacer una pausa para comer, ¿te parece? –Dijo mi instructor–. ¿Nos vemos en una hora?

Asentí, recogí mi móvil y mi tarjeta y me marché al exterior del edificio. A menos que mi hermana me insistiera, nunca solía comer ahí… Aunque, mejor dicho, nunca suelo comer en general.

Me senté de espaldas a la alambrada que rodeaba el lugar y me encendí un cigarrillo. Suspiré.

–¿De verdad las tías se echan tantos pringues en la cara? –Susurré–. Y hablando de tías…

Saqué el móvil y me puse a mirar las redes sociales. Elena me había enviado una petición de amistad. La acepté y me puse a mirar sus fotos, la última la había posteado hacía escasos minutos y mostraba su bandeja de comida junto con el mensaje:

–_Siempre me traigo la comida de casa, pero hoy no cerré bien el envase y se desparramó por todo mi bolso. Esta noche me vuelvo con una cartera con menos dinero y más quinoa. (__；__‿__̀ _ __‿__́__)_

Sonreí, me pareció tan simple con ese comentario que me cayó bien.

Viendo algunas de sus fotos más antiguas, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de personas que le comentaban eran hombres. Nunca me fijé en ella cuando estuve en la academia, pero me da la impresión de que es una chica bastante popular.

Al cabo de un rato, por el rabillo del ojo pude percibir una figura oscura que caminaba de un lado a otro por fuera de la alambrada. Cuando me giré para ver mejor, reconocí a la camarera que nos sirvió anoche en el 7th Heaven. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, apoyando uno de mis hombros en las rejas.

–¿Buscas algo? –Pregunté. Ella se acercó desde el otro lado.

–Eres tú, ¿no? Tú eres uno de los Turcos que vino ayer al restaurante.

Yo asentí. Debía tener buena memoria para recordar una cara como la mía por sólo haber ido un rato. Después de todo, seguro que van muchos Turcos a su restaurante, y todos vestimos igual…

–¡Qué suerte encontrarte aquí…! –Continuó diciendo mientras comenzaba a sacarse algo del bolsillo–. Esto se lo dejó una de tus compañeras tras pagar. Intenté alcanzarla cuando me di cuenta, pero ya la había perdido de vista.

Me enseñó lo que parecía ser una cartera bastante llamativa de colores pastel.

–Por favor, dáselo por mí.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró pasármela a través de las rejas.

–Muchas gracias, ¡eres muy amable! Dile de mi parte que tenga cuidado la próxima vez –Dijo sonriendo–. Me marcho ya, ¡no es la mejor hora para desatender un restaurante!

Hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó a paso rápido. Al momento y se giró y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa:

–¡Por cierto, me llamo Tifa!

Le devolví el gesto con la mano, sin llegar a presentarme, y la vi alejarse. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera estaba seguro de si volvería al 7th Heaven. Parece tener buena memoria, pero… bah.

Me volví a sentar de espaldas a la alambrada y me puse a revisar el contenido de la cartera. Tal y como supuse por los colores, era la de mi hermana. Hm… Siempre anda perdiendo cosas.

Tenía unos cuantos billetes, nada mal para lo tiesa que está siempre. Cogí uno por las molestias. Ahora que lo pienso esa tal Tifa parece ser buena mujer, porque si yo hubiese sido ella me habría quedado con todo el dinero antes de devolver la cartera… Aunque siendo honestos, me habría quedado con el dinero y habría tirado la cartera por ahí para ahorrarme problemas.

A ver qué más…

Una foto de Rufus comiendo en un restaurante. Parece que se la han tomado sin darse cuenta. Por detrás está escrito "¡Enhorabuena, has ganado el 2º Premio!". Seguramente se la ganó en el club de fans. Qué ridiculez… Aunque me pregunto cuál sería el primer premio. ¿Una prenda de ropa? Ja.

En el mismo compartimento, detrás de la foto y de varios tickets de compra, encontré lo que parecía ser una carta. En ella estaba escrito "Cada noche a las 11 frente a la estación.", con una caligrafía que no correspondía a la de Eru.

…Espero que no se refiriese a que Rufus aparecía a esas horas allí, porque eso ya sí me parecería algo enfermizo.

Estuve bastante tiempo pensando de qué podría tratarse. No dudo que mi hermana me guarde secretos, pero si se hubiese estado viendo con alguien seguro que me lo habría dicho. Hmmm…

Entre una cosa y otra, la hora libre se me pasó bastante rápido.


	4. Charlando

Disclaimer: la saga Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix.

**CAPÍTULO 4: CHARLANDO**

**ERU – Jueves 7:30PM**

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento y salí de la sala, me encontré a Rude, que al parecer había estado mirando a través del cristal.

–¡Rude! –Exclamé con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a la máquina expendedora a por una bebida–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es mi obligación monitorizarte cada cierto tiempo –respondió algo seco, como de costumbre.

–Oh, entiendo… ¿Y cómo lo he hecho? ¿Crees que he estado bien? –Elegí mi bebida, una Mako Cola. Sonreí pensando que todo tenía que ver con Mako últimamente.

Rebusqué en mi pequeña mochila. Busqué la cartera para sacar unas monedas, pero no parecía estar ahí. Hmmm… Seguramente me la dejé en la taquilla de los vestuarios.

–No tengo ni idea de qué tienes que aprender a hacer exactamente –respondió Rude mientras sacaba unas monedas de su propio bolsillo y las metía en la máquina–, pero por lo que he visto creo que te has esforzado. Seguro que lo has hecho muy bien. Sigue así.

Fruncí un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír. Me pareció un comentario un poco extraño, ¡pero era un halago después de todo! (¡Encima me ha pagado la Mako Cola!). Creo que tuve mucha suerte con eso de que mi mentor haya sido Rude, teniendo en cuenta que podría haberme tocado Tseng… o, como dice una amiga mía, ¡Tseng El Terrible!

Justo cuando iba a beberme mi Mako Cola, alguien golpeó mi mano haciendo que la botella cayese al suelo y derramase todo el líquido.

–¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!? –Me gritó el instructor. ¡Había sido él!–. No puedes meterte porquerías en el cuerpo, ¡y mucho menos porquerías con tanto azúcar! ¿No te das cuenta de que ya es bastante difícil hacerte ver como Mako? ¡Como para que encima te pongas a ganar más peso! ¡Mírala!

Me puso casi en la cara una foto de la idol, que estaba adjuntada a varios documentos.

–Si es que es imposible, ¡es imposible en el tiempo que queda! Toma todo esto –me dio bruscamente los documentos con la foto, y casi se me cae todo al suelo–. Quiero que sigas la dieta a RAJATABLA, ¿entendido? Y a partir de ahora quiero verte forzando los músculos de la barriga en todo momento. Quiero verte con abdominales la semana que viene, ¿lo entiendes?

–Pero no creo que… –intenté decir.

–¡Me da igual lo que creas! No quiero verte comer más de lo que está ahí escrito, y si tienes tiempo para perder hablando, ¡lo tienes para hacer flexiones! Más te vale ejercitarte hasta que te quedes dormida. ¡Ahora vete a casa a trabajar esos músculos!

Me dispuse a recoger la botella y limpiar el suelo con un pañuelo (inútilmente) mientras el instructor se marchaba.

–Hm… Lo siento, no recordaba lo de tu dieta –comenzó a decir Rude, mientras me ofrecía más pañuelos para secar el suelo–. En mi opinión, Mako y tú os veis iguales, pero supongo que yo no tengo mucha idea de estas cosas.

Agradecí su comentario. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, me despedí de mi mentor y me fui a las duchas.

• • •

Ya era algo tarde cuando terminé de lavarme. Antes estuve bastante tiempo buscando mi cartera, pero no la encontré ni dentro de la mochila, ni en sus compartimentos, ni dentro de la taquilla, ¡ni dentro de los bolsillos de ninguna prenda de ropa! Lo peor es que no me veo capaz de preguntarles a mis compañeros si la han visto porque seguro que se piensan que soy una torpe despistada, y en cuanto a Rui… no es la primera vez que me pasa, seguro que si le pregunto me echará una buena bronca.

Ay…

Pensando que a lo mejor me la había dejado en casa, me dispuse a salir del edificio. Cuando subí al lobby, me crucé con Reno.

–¡Hey, si es la nueva! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? ¿Te han explotado mucho o qué? –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras picaba con su tarjeta para salir.

–Puede que un poco –respondí un poco decaída, picando con mi tarjeta y saliendo detrás de él–. Es que, con los entrenamientos, entre una cosa y otra es raro que terminemos temprano… ¿y tú?

–Pueees… Es que he llegado un poco tarde y tenía que recuperar horas –dijo algo avergonzado, frotándose la nuca–. ¿Te vas a casa o tienes algún plan?

El plan de irme a casa a buscar mi cartera, supongo…

–A casa. El instructor me ha echado una bronca por verme bebiendo una Mako Cola. Tenía tanta sed y estaba tan cansada que se me olvidó que estaba a dieta –dije, seguido de un suspiro–. Así que más me vale llegar pronto y seguir con los entrenamientos.

–Cuando llegues a casa, lo que deberías hacer es descansar, no ponerte a entrenar más. Bastantes horas pasamos ya aquí encerrados. No dudo que ese tipo sepa de lo suyo, pero si haces caso a eso al final no vas a rendir el día de la misión –se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminábamos, empezaba a refrescar–. Pero vamos, todo eso seguro que lo sabes ya. No es la primera vez que tienes que hacerte pasar por alguien, ¿no?

–En realidad sí. Antes sólo había hecho papeles bastante genéricos. Cuando estuve en la academia, estuvimos haciendo algunas pruebas como ésta, pero… es la primera vez que tengo que hacerme pasar por alguien en una misión –miré el escaparate de una tienda de ropa que empezaba a cerrar–. A decir verdad, estoy un poco nerviosa. ¡Espero hacerlo bien!

–Qué adorable –respondió. Yo le miré confundida.

La mayoría de tiendas estaban ya cerradas, y la luz tenue de sus escaparates junto con las pocas farolas que había, daban un bonito ambiente a la calle.

–No quiero hacerte sentir peor –continuó diciendo–, pero es adorable que te preocupes por hacerlo bien cuando tu mayor preocupación debería ser que vas a ser carne de cañón. No sólo vas a tener que hacer tu papel, sino que vas a tener que tener un ojo puesto en todo por si algún tipo intenta hacerte algo. Me gustaría asegurarte que no va a pasar nada, pero en un lugar tan oscuro; con destellos y luces de colores; y con tanta gente gritando y saltando… Hmmm…

–Lo sé… Ayer te oí comentárselo a Tseng. Es cierto que es un riesgo, pero también es una gran oportunidad para demostrar que puedo trabajar muy bien. Además, siendo un favor personal del Presidente… ¡seguro que se sentirá muy orgulloso de nosotros! –Sonreí.

Reno rió ante mi comentario.

–¿Quieres que Rufus esté orgulloso de ti? Entonces no le cobres por tu trabajo. Seguro que eso le hace sentir orgullosísimo –volvió a reír.

Supongo que Reno tenía suficientes confianzas con Rufus Shinra como para hacer ese tipo de bromas, aunque yo no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para reírlas.

–Cambiando de tema –continuó–, ¿es mi impresión o vivimos bastante cerca? Siento que llevamos un buen rato caminando en la misma dirección. ¡A ver si resulta que somos vecinos!

–Puede ser, yo vivo al final de la calle –respondí con una sonrisa y señalando unos pisos azul oscuro que se veían por el final.

(Ojalá mi cartera esté ahí.)

–Oh, vaya, yo me desvío un poco antes…. Pero está bien, tomamos el mismo camino para ir a la oficina.

–¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que serías de los que van en coche o moto. Tienes pinta de ser de los que conducen aunque vivas a tres minutos –reí.

–¿Me estás llamando vago? –Dijo aparentemente ofendido.

–¿Eh…? ¡No, no, no! Sólo quería decir que… no sé, es que parece que te gusta conducir cosas y… –intenté justificarme.

Pensé que le había cabreado, pero se rió.

–Tranquila, sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad soy un vago, ¡las cosas como son! Y tengo tanto coche como moto. Me gusta mucho conducir, pero para ir a la oficina lo veo bastante innecesario. Quitando a Rufus, creo que la mayoría de los que trabajamos allí vivimos muy cerca.

–Pues ahora que lo dices, es un poco raro eso –respondí pensativa, poniéndome una mano en los labios–. Hace poco estuve buscando apartamento en las afueras, cerca de la naturaleza, pero ni de broma me alcanzaban los guiles. De hecho hasta me está costando pagar el micro-apartamento en el que vivo ahora. Seguro que alguno de vosotros se podría permitir vivir en un lugar mejor.

–Hmmm… Si algún día decidiese formar una familia, me cambiaría de lugar, pero… Imagínate, si viviendo al lado ya llego tarde casi siempre, si viviese en las afueras seguramente saldría de trabajar a medianoche de todas las horas que tendría que recuperar. Ugh.

Tras decir eso, se detuvo frente a una callejuela y me miró.

–En fin, yo tiro por aquí. Ha sido todo un placer hablar con usted, señorita –dijo en tono de broma–. Ten cuidado.

–¡Adiós! –Hice un gesto con la mano mientras le vi alejarse.

• • •

Cuando llegué a casa me puse como loca a buscar mi cartera, pero de nuevo no di con ella. ¡Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa! Mi última opción era que me la hubiese dejado en la oficina, pero es que ni siquiera recuerdo haberla sacado estando allí... ¿Y si… me la han robado?

Pensando en el papeleo y la cancelación de la cuenta del banco y en TODO lo que tendría que hacer si quería recuperar mis tarjetas, me di cuenta de que realmente tenía muchas cosas de valor ahí dentro...

Empecé a sentirme un poco mal y me metí en la cama. De alguna forma logré conciliar el sueño.

**RUI – Jueves 6:55PM**

El entrenamiento terminó. Me dio la sensación de que en cosa de un par de días me quedaría sin nada que hacer. Si me lo montaba bien podría hacerles creer a los demás que pasaba el resto de días en la sala de acondicionamiento entrenando, mientras que en realidad luego estaría por ahí y… Hm.

Pasé por delante de la sala en la que se encontraba mi hermana, pero al parecer seguía bastante ocupada. En lugar de esperarla, decidí ir a los vestuarios para cambiarme y tirar a casa. Ya le devolvería la cartera mañana. Total, ha estado casi todo un día sin ella, seguro que puede aguantar unas horas más.

…En realidad también podría enviarle un mensaje, pero… ¡No! ¡Debería aprender la lección! Esa torpeza con patas siempre está perdiendo cosas.

Al cabo de unos segundos de haber entrado al vestuario, entró otro Turco.

–¿Todo bien? –Me preguntó, demasiado sonriente para mi gusto, mientras se dirigía a su taquilla. Ni idea de quién era.

La parte interior de la puerta de su taquilla estaba llena de fotos, mensajes y trozos de revistas, como si se tratase de la de un instituto.

–Sí –respondí.

De repente cruzó por mi mente la carta que encontré antes en la cartera de mi hermana. ¿A qué se referiría…? A lo mejor podría pasarme hoy por ahí.

Recogí rápidamente mis cosas, cerré la taquilla y me fui. Pasé de cambiarme de ropa. Tampoco creía que fuesen a decirme nada en el trayecto del vestuario a la salida.

• • •

Salí del edificio bastante concentrado en mis pensamientos: ¿cuál era el camino más corto para llegar a la estación? Todavía era muy temprano, no sé si debería dar una vuelta por ahí antes o ir directamente a casa y luego salir; o quizás podría quedarme allí esperando y…

Entonces escuché a una voz conocida decir mi nombre y unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían a mí:

–¡Rui! ¡Ruuuiii!

–¿Yuffie? –Me sorprendí cuando me giré y la encontré tan cerca–. Pensé que estabas en Wutai.

–¡Te he llamado cuarenta veces y tú pasando de mí! –Exclamó molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

–Lo siento, estaba pensando…

–Hmmm… ¡He venido a Midgar por unos asuntillos pendientes! –Me miró de arriba abajo el chándal que llevaba puesto–. Wow, ¿habéis cambiado de uniforme?

Hacía muchísimo que no la veía. Me dio la sensación de que había crecido, aunque probablemente no era así.

–Nah… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pareció coger algo de aire antes de responder:

–Pues quería pasarme a saludar a tu hermana porque hace muchísimo que no la veo y ya que venía pensé que estaría bien ponernos al día mientras tomábamos un helado o un café o algo así. Le he enviado un montón UN MONTÓN de mensajes por redes sociales para quedar este domingo, ¡pero es que no mira el móvil ni a la de tres! Me estaba preocupando, ¿y si me había bloqueado? Pero no me sale ningún mensaje de que me tenga bloqueada, pero es que si no responde a mis mensajes, ¿entonces…? Y encima con eso de que se ha mudado, tampoco tengo ni idea de dónde vive ahora y…

Hablaba tan rápido que me costó un poco asimilar lo que iba diciendo.

–Primero, por favor no tomes café; y segundo, no creo que te haya bloqueado de nada. ¿No has probado a enviarle un mensaje normal o una llamada?

–Me he cambiado de compañía de teléfono a una de Wutai y ahora me está dando problemas tanto para llamar desde el extranjero como a números extranjeros. Mira es que ni me saques el tema porque estoy HARTA de pelearme con ellos. ¡Qué POCA vergüenza! Por cierto, ¡te ves más delgado! ¿Estás con alguna dieta?

Esta chica cambiaba de tema y de estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos.

–Algo así –respondí sin darle mucha importancia–. En fin, si lo que planeas es quedarte aquí a esperar a mi hermana, déjame decirte que aún le queda un rato. Así que… Yo que tú me iba a casa.

–¿Sí? ¡Jo! ¿Pero mañana si la ves le dirás que mire el móvil? –Asentí–. Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

–¿A dónde?

–¡Pues a dónde va a ser! Donde me hospedo, que ya es como muy de noche, ¿no? –Desvió la mirada al cielo y a varios lados de la calle.

–Bueno… Está bien.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a mi casa. Me encendí un cigarrillo.

–¿Todavía fumas? –Preguntó, mirándome con una expresión de disgusto–. ¿Es que te quieres morir?

–A veces –respondí (a ambas preguntas seguramente).

–No me extraña, si sigues trabajando como Turco… Yo también tendría ganas de desaparecer. ¿Cuántas horas al día echáis allí? ¿20? Encima para ese tipo, ¡Rufus El Rufián!

Decidí no responder a su comentario. Yuffie era de esas mujeres antisistema, moralista y luchadora del bien. Sus ideas políticas nunca casaron ni con las de mi hermana ni con las mías, pero por alguna razón seguíamos hablándonos.

–Ah, Rui, hablando de ese rufián… ¿A tu hermana le sigue gustando? Como siga gustándole le voy a tener que golpear en la cabeza para que se le pase. ¡Es que no me lo creo, vamos!

–Yo qué sé, pregúntale a ella.

Pregúntale a ella y a todo su merchandising de Rufus.

–¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Te gusta alguien?

Me extrañó mucho que Yuffie sacase el tema de parejas. Puedo entender que pregunte lo de Rufus, porque creo que lo odia incluso ¿más que yo? Pero era algo muy raro viniendo de ella, que es alérgica a las relaciones amorosas.

–No –respondí tajante–. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene este interrogatorio, Dra. Amor?

–¿Eh? ¡A-a nada! –Apartó la mirada al suelo e hizo un mohín.

Una respuesta demasiado breve. Entorné los ojos y alcé las cejas, mirándola fijamente. Sin duda ocultaba algo.

–Es que… –comenzó a decir–. Es que mi padre me quiere casar con alguien.

Por primera vez en el día (o en incluso en lo que llevaba de semana) me reí de verdad. Al fin un poco de miseria ajena.

–Ya veo, así que tus asuntillos pendientes en Nueva Midgar empiezan por "Huir de" y terminan por "tu padre.", ¿no es así? –Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¡N-no! B-bueno… –comenzó a tartamudear por los nervios, no sabía a dónde mirar–. Um… Quizás sí… Un poco…

–No es que conozca a tu círculo de amigos ni dónde te mueves exactamente, Yuffie, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Midgar es el primer lugar al que va a venir a buscarte tu padre.

–¡Ya lo sé, no soy tonta! –Respondió y me sacó la lengua–. He viajado por varios sitios antes, ¡y tampoco es como si me fuese a quedar aquí! La semana que viene me iré de nuevo. ¡Ya me echarás de menos otra vez!

Continuamos charlando y caminando durante un rato. El camino se me estaba haciendo extrañamente familiar y, para cuando me di cuenta, Yuffie se acababa de detener frente al 7th Heaven.

–Aquí me quedo yo –dijo con una sonrisa–. Oye, ¿no quieres entrar a cenar? ¡Se come súper bien! Al menos para ser Midgar...

–Quizás otro día –dije.

Decidí no preguntarle porqué se hospedaba ahí. Seguro que me preguntaba si lo conocía o si había ido, y me hacía entrar y me presentaba a sus amigos y…

Uf. Qué pereza.

–Muy bien, Yuffie –comencé a decir bastante serio–. Quedo a la espera de tu carta, entonces.

–¿Mi carta? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–La invitación a la boda, ¿no?

Soltó un gritito agudo como si de un gato se tratase, y entró al restaurante sin despedirse y refunfuñando.

–¡Dile a tu hermana que mire el móvil! –La oí gritar ya desde dentro, bastante cabreada.

• • •

Poco antes de llegar a casa, tomé un desvío para pasarme por un supermercado a comprar unos snacks. Lo cierto es que no había comido nada en todo el día. Antes solía rugirme mucho el estómago, pero al haberme acostumbrado ya apenas sonaba ni me molestaba realmente.

A la salida y aprovechando que no estaba muy lejos, me dirigí a la estación. Todavía era bastante temprano, pero a lo mejor podía ver algo que me llamase la atención.

• • •

Tal y como supuse, no había gran cosa. Grupos de personas que supongo, esperaban a alguien; parejas con sus mascotas; un grupo de Turcos que parecían patrullar o vigilar algo por allí…

Psé.

No fue un paseo especialmente provechoso, pero al menos al principio pude reírme un rato.

La realidad es que me cansa mucho la gente como Yuffie. Siento que consumen mi energía por completo cuando hablamos, pero… por otro lado, pienso que debe estar bien que alguien se interese tanto por saber de ti y hablar un rato.

Debe estar bien, sí.


	5. La Estrategia

Disclaimer: la saga Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix.

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA ESTRATEGIA**

**ERU – Viernes 5:45AM**

Último día de la semana (a menos que Tseng diga lo contrario), ¡hoy tengo que darlo todo! Por la mañana había recibido un mensaje de mi mentor diciendo que me pasase por el despacho antes de ir a la sala de acondicionamiento, ya que tenían que comentarnos información nueva sobre la misión.

Esta vez no tuve problema con la tarjeta y pude llegar temprano a la oficina. Para mi sorpresa, exceptuando a Rui, los demás habían llegado ya.

–…Nos días –oí susurrar a Reno. Estaba quedándose dormido sentado y con medio cuerpo sobre su escritorio.

–Buenos días, Eru –dijo Tseng–. En cuanto llegue tu compañero comenzaremos la reunión.

Saludé y me dirigí rápido a mi escritorio. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que buscar mi cartera sin verme demasiado histérica…

Aparté todos los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa: mi cactus, mi muñeco de Moguri; abrí todos los cajones e incluso le eché un ojo por encima al escritorio de Rui. ¡Nada!

–¿Buscas algo? –Me preguntó Elena.

Supongo que lo de evitar verme histérica no dio buen resultado…

–Buenos días –escuché la voz de Rui mientras entraba al despacho.

Algo me golpeó la cabeza por detrás. Me sobé la parte golpeada con la mano y me giré para encontrar mi cartera en el suelo.

–Estoy harto de ir detrás de todo lo que pierdes –dijo Rui.

–¡Mi cartera! ¿La tenías tú? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Dónde estaba?

–La dejaste en el 7th Heaven.

–¿Perdiste la cartera? –Preguntó Elena–. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? ¡Te habríamos ayudado a buscarla! Con lo importante que es eso…

–No quería molestaros… –me excusé.

–Y mira el móvil –añadió mi compañero–. Tu amiga cree que has desaparecido.

Con el entrenamiento y eso de perder la cartera, me había olvidado por completo de echarle un ojo a mis redes sociales por si me habían escrito algo.

Saqué el móvil con la intención de mirar, pero Tseng interrumpió:

–Ya vale de hablar –dijo Tseng, dando una palmada que hizo que Reno, medio dormido, diese un respingo–. Vamos a comenzar.

Tseng colocó un plano sobre su escritorio y todos nos acercamos a mirar.

–Éste es el local donde se va a celebrar el debut de Mako. Esto de aquí es el escenario; esto corresponde al backstage; y este pasillo es el que conecta el backstage con una puerta al exterior. Esta puerta da a un callejón por el cual entrarán Eru, la manager de Mako, los maquilladores incluyendo a Rui, el resto de guardaespaldas incluyendo a Rude, y otros trabajadores. Os recuerdo que, exceptuando al manager, los demás no estarán al tanto de la misión.

–¿Guardaespaldas incluyendo a Rude? ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntó Reno.

–Desde que anoche nos notificaron que uno de sus guardaespaldas había sufrido una baja. He pensado que era una buena oportunidad para integrar a Rude, que puede pasar perfectamente por uno de ellos, y así tener el área más cubierta. Al fin y al cabo, el backstage es el camino más fácil y rápido para acceder a Eru en caso de que ocurra algo.

–Algo que no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad? –Volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

Tseng le miró con seriedad aunque ignoró el comentario, y continuó hablando:

–Frente al escenario se encuentran los asientos enumerados, unos 700 en total. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero estaría bien hacerse con la lista de todos los asistentes y las plazas que ocupan cada uno. Sólo por si acaso. Yo me encontraré en este área, acompañado de cinco Turcos de rango medio. Finalmente, en la zona superior del palco, con los demás asientos, se encontrará Elena acompaña de otros cinco Turcos de rango medio. ¿Habéis entendido más o menos dónde os situaríais?

Todos asentimos, excepto Reno, que volvió a hablar:

–Está perfe, y yo de mientras vigilo que todo vaya bien viendo la transmisión por la tele de mi casa, ¿no? –Se le notaba un poco mosqueado.

Tseng sonrió ante el comentario y respondió:

–Podría decirse que sí, algo así, pero no desde tu casa. Me gustaría que te encargases de comunicarte con Eru en todo momento. Te encontrarías en una furgoneta en el callejón que da a la puerta trasera. Intentaremos camuflarla lo mejor posible para que no tengas ningún problema, pero es importante que puedas hablar con ella y te diga si ve u ocurre alguna cosa. Además… también quiero tener a alguien de confianza en el exterior, y si algún aparato se estropea eres el más indicado para arreglarlo –terminó de decir algo pensativo.

–Pero Tseng, no lo entiendo, ¿no vamos a estar todos comunicados entre nosotros? –Pregunté. Siempre ha sido así en las misiones que he hecho.

–Nosotros sí, pero necesitamos que tú te concentres en lo tuyo –me respondió Tseng–. Probablemente nos comuniquemos bastante entre nosotros con información que te será irrelevante. Quiero que sólo tengas a una persona hablándote y que lo que te diga sea esencial.

–Bueno… De acuerdo… –dije sin sonar muy convencida.

Su idea tenía sentido, pero, ¿y si fallaba algo y no podía comunicarme con Reno? No podría comunicarme entonces con nadie…

–El perímetro estará vigilado por varios autos –continuó diciendo–. En caso de que intenten escapar, estarán rodeados. Además contaremos con Turcos en las azoteas de los edificios más próximos. En principio no debería haber mucho problema, pero claro… dada la carencia de información con respecto a esa mafia u organización que está detrás de Mako, lo último que debemos hacer es confiarnos.

–¿Se sabe ya con qué otros Turcos vamos a trabajar? –Preguntó Elena.

–Por el momento me temo que no, pero me encargaré de que sean lo más eficaces posible. La situación ya es bastante desventajosa como para encima sumarle más problemas –respondió Tseng–. Y chicos, para terminar: tenemos que descubrirlos y atraparlos antes de que suceda nada. Os recuerdo que es un recinto cerrado lleno de personas ajenas a todo. Como alguien dispare o utilice algún arma y se descubra, se acabó. Vamos a tener a una multitud de personas corriendo y gritando en plena oscuridad.

Todos asentimos y Tseng dio por terminada la reunión. Me dio la impresión de que Reno estuvo mordiéndose la lengua, probablemente por el papel que le habían dado en la misión.

Tras despedirme de mis compañeros, fui a cambiarme a los vestuarios para comenzar mi entrenamiento.

• • •

–Nada mal… –dijo mi instructor tras varias horas.

Sonreí satisfecha ante lo que parecía el primer halago que recibía después de tantas horas de baile. Entonces continuó hablando:

–Nada mal suponiendo que tengas una pierna biónica que todavía no has aprendido a manejar bien. ¿Es ese tu caso? –Negué con la cabeza–. ¿Pero has visto los vídeos de Mako bailando? ¡Tiene siete universos más de energía que tú! ¡Muévete bien!

–Ya lo intento… –susurré, agotada.

–Mira, vamos a hacer un descanso de 30 minutos. Toma tu ticket. No llegues ni medio segundo tarde, ¿entendido?

Cogí el ticket (era el mismo número del bol de arroz blanco), recogí mis cosas y me marché al comedor.

• • •

–Menudo imbécil. Es el típico que se sube cuando ve a alguien un poco tímido –me dijo Reno mientras volvía a pasar a mi bol de arroz sus verduritas asadas.

Mientras comíamos, les estuve contando a los tres lo que acababa de decirme el instructor sobre la pierna biónica.

–Tú asiente a lo que te diga y ya está –dijo Elena, quien esta vez parecía traer la comida de su casa–. Sólo son cuatro días más escuchándole.

–Eso es –volvió a decir el pelirrojo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida–. Por cierto, novata, hablando de la misión. ¿Tu compañero siempre llega tarde?

Elena y Rude se dirigieron una mirada incómoda.

–¿Rui? –Pregunté–. No, no. Quiero decir, a veces llega tarde y eso, pero… es muy puntual en las misiones y en los eventos importantes, de verdad. No pasará nada.

Intenté excusarle. Aunque Reno siempre hablaba con un tono bastante agradable, se podía notar molestia en su comentario.

Esta vez fueron ellos los que tuvieron que volver al trabajo antes que yo, así que aproveché que me sobraban todavía unos minutos para entrar en mis redes sociales. Tenía una petición de amistad de Elena ¡y 23 mensajes de Yuffie!

–Lo siento por no responder, Yuffie. Estoy muy liada estos días, ¡ya te contaré! Nos vemos este domingo en mi casa con un helado de chocolate y menta (≧◡≦) –envié el mensaje y le adjunté la dirección de mi piso.

Yuffie era probablemente mi mejor amiga. Habíamos perdido un poco el contacto estos últimos días por culpa de nuestros trabajos y la distancia, pero aun así siempre que volvemos a hablar, es como si lo hubiésemos estado haciendo a diario.

Finalmente, aproveché para hablar un rato con mi compañero Rui, que parecía estar pasando la hora de la comida en el exterior.

Y de nuevo… vuelta al entrenamiento.

• • •

–Cualquiera que me vea, diría que estoy entrenando a un pato en lugar de a una persona. ¡Vergonzoso!

El instructor llevaba un rato con comentarios peyorativos y echándome la bronca por no alcanzar ni mínimamente sus expectativas. Había llegado a un punto en el que simplemente ya no escuchaba lo que me decía.

–Ten cuidadito con lo que comas este fin de semana, porque el lunes voy a pesarte y no quiero verte NI UN CUARTO de gramo de más, ¿me entiendes?

Para nuestra sorpresa, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Por alguna razón Reno había bajado al sótano y había decidido interrumpir el entrenamiento.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –Dijo mi instructor.

Reno le ignoró y se dirigió a mí directamente:

–Novata, se rumorea que tienes una pata biónica y quería pasarme a verla, pero por lo que estoy oyendo parece que se la has metido a tu instructor por el culo, ¿no?

El instructor abrió los ojos como platos, parece que había entendido lo que quería decir. Yo no sabía dónde esconderme…

–Colega, más te vale relajarte con los comentarios si no quieres que acabe contándoselo a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado –le dijo el pelirrojo a mi instructor, y luego volvió a mirarme–. Venga, recoge tus cosas y ve a cambiarte. Nos piramos ya al despacho a computar las horas y a cerrar con lo de la semana.

De camino a los vestuarios, Reno me contó a quién se refería con ese "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Al parecer, Tseng había tenido algún que otro rifirrafe con los instructores. Quise que profundizase un poco en el tema, pero ya habíamos llegado al ascensor y se marchó. Tendría que preguntarle en otra ocasión.

Continué mi camino hacia los vestuarios.

• • •

–Bueno, qué, ¿os hace un 7th Heaven? –Preguntó Reno mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Estábamos en la oficina y acabábamos de cerrar con todo lo de la semana. Estaban todas las horas registradas y oficialmente podíamos decir que había empezado el fin de semana. ¡Al fin!

–Conmigo no contéis. Estoy agotada y sólo quiero ir a casa a dormir –respondió Elena mientras colocaba unos documentos sobre una montaña de papeles en su escritorio.

–Yo tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Tseng.

–Psss, yo igual –dijo Rui.

A mí me habría gustado ir, pero si no iba Elena me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, así que negué con la cabeza.

–Pues nada… –terminó de decir el pelirrojo, y su bolígrafo cayó al suelo–. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde.

–¿Vais a ir entonces? –Preguntó Elena.

–No sé, Rude, ¿vamos a ir entonces? Jiji.

Mi mentor apartó la mirada, avergonzado por alguna razón que desconozco.

–¿Qué estáis tramando? –Volvió a decir la rubia con una sonrisa.

–Nada, nada, ¡es un asunto entre Rude y yo! Lo siento, no es un tema apto para gente TAN aburrida –respondió el pelirrojo. Acto seguido le sacó la lengua.

–¡Pues ahora sí que me dan ganas de ir!

–Too late! –Exclamó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta sobre el hombro y se levantaba de su asiento–. Nos vemos el lunes entonces, panda de muermos.

• • •

Al llegar a casa me tumbé en la cama y encendí el móvil. Reno me había enviado una petición de amistad. A los pocos segundos de aceptarla, me apareció en pantalla un mensaje suyo:

–_¿Se puede saber qué súper mejor plan tenía la señorita para esta noche como para no aceptar venirse al 7th? ¿HM? ( _ಠ _ʖ̯ _ಠ_)_

Me pilló desprevenida. Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna excusa, y tampoco me parecía bien decirle la verdad, así que tuve que improvisar un poco. Estuve algunos minutos pensando hasta que le envié un mensaje bastante formal:

–He quedado con unas amigas que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Mentí. Con eso de que el domingo iba a ver a Yuffie, pensé que sería una excusa creíble.

–_¿Tienes amigas fuera de la empresa?_

–Pues claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–_No, por nada. Es que ya sabes, son muchas horas ahí dentro. Es difícil conocer gente nueva._

–Sí, eso es verdad.

–_Y bueno, ¿lo estáis pasando bien?_

–Sí, claro. Les estoy contando lo del período de prueba y eso.

–_¡No se te olvide que la misión es top secret!_

–Ah, no, tranquilo…

Pensé durante unos segundos qué más podía escribirle para no resultar tan seca. Me bloqueo un poco cuando tengo que hablar con alguien que no conozco muy bien… ¿Quizá debería añadir un kaomoji como ha hecho él?

–¿Tienes algún plan para el finde? (´･ᴗ･`)

–_Qué repentina la pregunta. lol_ –sentí cómo me ardían las mejillas tras leer el mensaje, en realidad sí que había sonado como muy interesada–. _Pero no, en principio no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? (¬__‿__¬ )_

–¡Sólo por curiosidad! –Al momento de enviar el mensaje, recordé una cosa que todavía no le había agradecido–. Oye… Muchas gracias por lo de esta tarde con el instructor, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

–_De nada, novata. La próxima vez que te diga algo, me avisas. A Rude no le gusta meterse en esos marrones, pero a los imbéciles hay que pararles los pies o si no la cosa sólo va a más –_sonreí. Fue muy amable_–. Y menos mal que fui yo, que llega a enterarse Tseng… ¿Sabes? Es súper estricto y eso, pero también súper temperamental con las faltas de respeto._

–¿Sí? Pero tú alguna vez le has tomado el pelo, ¿no?

–_Sí, pero aunque me escuches a mí tomándoles el pelo a él o a Rufus, a ti ni si te ocurra hacerlo, ¿eh? Que te hunden el pecho, literal._

Continuamos hablando un buen rato del trabajo: de posibles futuras misiones y de algunos compañeros que conocíamos ambos.

–_Llevas un rato haciéndoles phubbing a tus amigas… No sé yo… si… realmente estás… CON AMIGAS. ( _ಠ _ʖ̯ _ಠ_)_

Supongo que no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad.

–Jajaja… Me has pillado. Estoy vagueando en la cama. Sorry!

–_¡Lo sabía! ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no has venido?_

–Es que… No me siento muy cómoda rodeada sólo de hombres… ( •́ _ʖ •̀)

–_Pero si no vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_ –por el comentario pensé que igual empezaba a estar algo borracho. No supe qué responderle, así que al cabo de unos minutos él envió otro mensaje–. _Pero lo entiendo, no te preocupes._

–Tú también estás enviando muchos mensajes, ¿no deberías estar hablando con Rude y pasándolo bien?

–_Qué va, si yo sólo vengo a acompañarle… Soy el Celestino ( • ω • )ノ_

–?

–_Es un secreto. Si hubieses venido, te habrías enterado ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

–¿No hay alguna forma de que me lo cuentes sin estar allí?

–_No._ _(⌒ω⌒)_

–Jo… Sólo me has hablado para ponerme los dientes largos…

–_Sí. („_ಡ_ω_ಡ„_)_

Estuvimos un rato más hablando hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Reno es bastante más divertido y simpático de lo que me esperaba (aunque me haya dejado con la intriga sobre su no-sé-cuál tema del Celestino).

**RUI – Viernes 5:55AM**

Hoy ando un poco mareado y tuve que detenerme de camino a la empresa. Aproveché para entrar en un 24h a comprar una bebida de estas que al tiempo provocan diabetes tipo 1, 2 y 3. Odio las bebidas con tanto azúcar, sinceramente, son asquerosas.

Había una chica usando la máquina expendedora de al lado. Al parecer se había tragado su moneda y no le había dado lo que sea que hubiese comprado. La chica estaba bufando y dándole con la palma de la mano pequeños golpes a la máquina, como si fuese a servir de algo.

Aparté la mirada justo cuando se percató de que la estaba observando. No quería que me pidiese ayuda. ¿…Por qué mierdas no me he ido ya?

Por favor que no me pida ayuda.

–Hey, ¿me puedes ayudar?

Joder.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –Sonreí forzadamente y miré a la pared detrás de la máquina expendedora, intentando evitar tener contacto visual con ella. Cuanto menos la mire, menos interés tendrá en hablar conmigo.

–Eres un Turco, ¿verdad? –Preguntó. Por el tono parecía algo emocionada.

–Ya ves.

Al parecer el sándwich que había comprado se había quedado atascado. Habría que mover un poco la máquina para hacer que cayese. Qué apropiado: un Turco famélico y mareado ayudando a una joven muchacha a conseguir su sándwich por medio de fuerza bruta (veremos quién es el que necesita la ayuda de quién cuando me desmaye aquí en medio).

Me coloqué a un lado de la máquina y comencé a moverla un poco. Tras varios intentos, el sándwich cayó y pudo recogerlo.

–¡Muchas gracias! Me has salvado el día. No hay nada peor que empezar a trabajar con el estómago vacío, ¿no crees?

–Sí, bueno, de nada.

Justo antes de que volviese a hablar hice un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y salí del lugar. Aunque no la llegué a mirar mucho, me daba la impresión de que había visto a esa chica antes en algún lugar…

Estuve pensando en ello de camino a la oficina, aunque no llegué a ninguna conclusión.

• • •

Ya se había hecho un poco tarde cuando llegué, pero por suerte no parecían estar muy molestos… excepto Tseng, pero Tseng tiene esa cara de oler mierda siempre.

Tras darle la cartera a mi hermana, Tseng comenzó la reunión y nos explicó cuál iba a ser la estrategia de la misión. Me costó un poco concentrarme en todo lo que decía, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de la información era un poco irrelevante para mí. Yo tenía que encargarme de estar en el backstage, ver que nada raro pasase, que no maquillasen a mi hermana y… pues… ya, supongo.

Nada más terminar, mi hermana y Tseng salieron rápidamente de la oficina. Yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo justo cuando Reno habló:

–Has vuelto a llegar tarde, novato.

–Me he encontrado con un problema al venir –dije, intentando sonar lo menos molesto posible.

Es cierto que he llegado tarde y ha sido mi culpa, pero precisamente porque estoy mareado y con dolor de cabeza no tengo ningunas ganas de pelear hoy con nadie.

–¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Preguntó Elena, aparentemente preocupada.

–Una chica tuvo un problema con una máquina expendedora y me pidió ayuda –respondí.

En otras circunstancias me habría inventado una excusa mejor, pero no me sentía ni con ganas ni con fuerzas para pensar demasiado hoy. Tampoco quería decirles que no me encontraba bien porque seguro que empezarían a preguntar si tengo alguna enfermedad o si como bien o si hago algún esfuerzo o… a saber, y luego todo esto no me dejaría en buen lugar para el tema del ascenso. No, no, qué va, qué va.

–…Muy bien. Ya estoy deseoso de escuchar qué nueva excusa nos pones el lunes –volvió a decir el pelirrojo sin mirarme y bastante serio.

Parecía que iba a volver a decir algo, pero Rude le interrumpió con una pregunta, momento que aproveché para salir de ahí.

• • •

Tras cambiarme de ropa en los vestuarios, fui a mi sala de acondicionamiento. El instructor ya se encontraba ahí esperándome, cargando con una carpeta llena de documentos. Nada más abrí la puerta y sin tan siquiera saludarme, me lo entregó todo.

–Estúdiate esto –dijo, sin apartar la vista de la puerta–. Tengo que irme a hacer unos encargos, pero volveré en un rato. Te pregunto luego, ¿de acuerdo? Si tienes alguna duda también me lo dices cuando vuelva.

Ayer pasé el día tan ocupado aprendiendo a maquillar caras de mentira que apenas me fijé en lo raro que se veía este tipo. No sólo por su forma de caminar, lo cual hacía con el torso completamente encorvado, sino que me di cuenta de que evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa. Cuando hablaba, miraba a un punto de la habitación o a un punto cualquiera de mi cara (menos los ojos). Pensé en lo diferente que era él de Rufus. Me pregunté si ésa sería una de las razones por las que Rufus estaba mandando donde estaba, y él estaba sirviendo donde estaba… pero Rufus siempre fue un niño rico, no podía ser por eso.

A lo mejor si a este instructor le tocase la lotería y pudiese vivir sin trabajar por el resto de su vida… ¿empezaría a mirar a los ojos a la gente? A saber.

Al parecer hoy íbamos a tener una clase mayormente teórica. Ayer se olvidó los documentos y, en lugar de ir a por ellos, decidió empezar la casa por el tejado y enseñarme a maquillar aun sin tener mucha idea de qué iba la cosa. En cualquier caso, tonterías. Nada de esto importa.

–Tipos de piel, subtonos de piel, formas de cara… –susurré para mí mismo mientras leía.

Casi me quedo dormido, y el instructor no dio señales de vida hasta llegada la hora de comer.

• • •

De nuevo este rato libre decidí pasarlo fuera del edificio, fumando y mirando el móvil.

Elena había compartido otra foto de su comida. Al parecer estaba siguiendo una nueva dieta que había visto por internet. Decidí entonces volver a mirar sus fotos anteriores. Por lo que se veía, no parecía tener novio, cosa que me extrañaba siendo que es una chica bastante guapa y simpática. Además comparte fotos de comida y habla de dietas y de ejercicio, ¿hay algo más normal que eso? Es el típico ejemplo de mujer que no suele estar más de tres semanas sin pareja. Curioso.

Mientras seguía mirando las fotos, mi hermana me envió un mensaje:

–_Oye, gracias por darme la cartera._

–Dáselas a Tifa, ella me la dio –respondí.

–_¿Tifa?_

–Sí, la camarera que nos atendió cuando fuimos.

–_Ah… Se las daré si la vuelvo a ver._

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volví a recibir un mensaje suyo:

–_¿Sabes? Reno me recuerda mucho a Rod._

–No tienen nada que ver.

–_Venga ya, los dos son como muy… no sé, ¿pandilleros? Jaja._

–Basta ya.

–_¿Por qué te cabreas? Tampoco he dicho nada grave…_

–No conoces a Rod. Reno es un gilipollas.

–_No es un gilipollas, dices eso porque no le conoces. Deberías unirte a nosotros a la hora de la comida, así seguro que lo conocerías y os acabaríais llevando mejor._

–Paso.

–_Como quieras, pero ten cuidado con lo que le dices porque está al mando también, aunque no lo parezca. Es importante que te lleves bien con él._

Decidí no contestarle a eso. No quería seguir con la conversación. No me gusta hablar de Rod con ella.

Por curiosidad busqué a Reno por las redes sociales y rápidamente di con su perfil. Tenía varias cosas públicas… qué inesperado: un chico popular al que no le importa la privacidad. Todo eran tonterías: que si fotos de la playa, de comida, un gato callejero…; y muchas chicas comentándolo todo y poniendo corazones y caritas felices. Por un momento me pregunté si Elena y mi hermana serían alguna de esas chicas. ¿Y Tifa? O la mismísima Scarlet. Pagaría por ver a Scarlet dejando comentarios de niñata adolescente.

• • •

El día transcurrió sin mayor problema. Me aburría soberanamente esto de maquillar, me parecía todo demasiado superfluo… pero entonces pensé en el lado positivo: mi trabajo me permitía tocar varias cosas: a veces cosas divertidas, a veces cosas aburridas, pero no se puede decir que a estas alturas no sepa de todo un poco. Creo que tengo bastante claro qué cosas me gustan y qué cosas no, y seguro que no es algo que todo el mundo pueda decir.

Mientras picaba con mi tarjeta para salir del edificio, volví a recordar la estación y el mensaje de las 11.

Di un paseo e hice tiempo hasta que llegó la hora. Al llegar estaba lleno de gente. Claro, un viernes por la noche frente a la estación… no sé qué esperaba. Había parejas, grupos de amigos, un grupo de Turcos y una familia que llevaba en brazos al niño pequeño dormido. La gran mayoría de ellos cargando maletas.

Decidí sacar una foto. No creo que sirviese de nada, pero si las comparaba día tras día, a lo mejor podía sacar alguna conclusión al respecto.

El tiempo dirá.


End file.
